In one aspect, this invention relates to a display board for objects. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for displaying objects. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to a method for fabricating a display board for objects.
Certain types of objects are more difficult to store than others. Earrings and other items of jewelry are small and easily lost if not secured. Also, earrings are susceptible to becoming separated if not secured. Consumer jewelry boxes keep the earrings in compartments to help solve this problem--but the small items tend to get mixed up between compartments when searches for specific items are made. A storage device to position small items such as earring in such a manner that they stay together would be very desirable.
Further, jewelry boxes designed for consumers fail to display earrings and other jewelry items prominently in a manner to case in item selection. Jewelry stores solve the problem by displaying the items on specially designed stands or in individual boxes. Consumer jewelry boxes do not have a sufficient number of compartments to separately display many earring pairs. The result is that several pairs are often stored in the same compartment. A storage device which stores small objects such as earrings in such a way that they stay segregated from other pairs would be very desirable.
Still further, consumer jewelry boxes do not attractively display their contents. The aesthetic qualities of many jewelry items are lost in the bottom of the box. A method for storing jewelry items such as earrings so that their aesthetic qualities could be better appreciated would be clearly desirable.
Earring sunflowers and ladders and various holders have been proposed for earring storage. But before pierced earrings can be placed on such devices, the back has to be removed and the earring reassembled in position. This creates opportunity for loss of the backing. A storage device that does not require disassembly and reassembly of the earring would be very desirable as well.